Stop Saying Sorry
by Love the Omni
Summary: Even though they've both already confessed to each other, Gokudera still has problems believing that Tsuna likes him back. Even though Gokudera touches him all the time, he won't stop apologizing! 5927 short lemon scene R&R


**Stop Saying Sorry**

Summary: Even though they've both already confessed to each other, Gokudera still has problems believing that Tsuna likes him back. Even though Gokudera touches him all the time, he won't stop apologizing! 5927 short lemon scene R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the characters in any way. I just write the fanfiction, alright?

Warnings: This story has got some gay sex in it. If you're cool with that then keep reading. If not, just hit backspace and go about your day.

I felt like I didn't make Gokudera apologize enough in my last 5927 fic. This is the result. I'm still not even sure if I got him in character. xD Please let me know what you think! I love reviews, even criticism.

* * *

><p>Tsuna whimpered in ecstasy as Gokudera pounded into him and hit that special spot inside him over and over. He twitched and groaned more and more with each thrust, wordlessly begging for release.<p>

"Gokudera-kun… I'm g-gonna…!" the brunette finally moaned, unable to bear it any longer.

"Go ahead, Juudaime," Gokudera grunted lowly into his ear. "I want to make you feel good… let me hear you feel good…!" Tsuna nodded and pulled his right-hand man closer, needing to feel more of his warmth. "I love you! Unghh… J-Juudaime!"

"Gokudera… kun… ahhhnnn… aghhh… yes! Gokudera...!"

With one final thrust, the two boys clung to each other desperately as they came groaning each other's names. The two were instantly exhausted and lay in a tangled heap together, panting for air.

After a moment, Gokudera finally worked up the energy to gently pull out of the smaller boy. Cum flowed out of the brunette's used hole and stained the sheets but neither boy seemed to notice.

However, as they both came down from their sexual high, reality began to set in for Gokudera. His face turned pale as he realized what he had done.

"Forgive me, Juudaime!" he exclaimed, completely mortified. "I'm sorry! I… I did it again. I couldn't hold back!" He scrambled off the bed and, still naked, he bowed on the floor in front of his boss in shame.

He held up a stick of dynamite. "Please blow me up with this, Juudaime. I'm so sorry! I can't believe I let this happen _again_. I shall repent for doing this to you, I swear. I…"

"C-Calm down, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna interrupted, flustered at Gokudera's sudden outburst. "I keep telling you: it's okay. You really don't need to apologize so much. You haven't done anything wrong."

"B-but I've tainted you," Gokudera said in horror. "You're the Vongola Juudaime. You're my boss!"

"You're acting like you did this against my will or something," Tsuna said with a frown. "I've told you before: I like you too. And I like… doing these things with you." Tsuna blushed at his own words. Gokudera just smiled sadly at him.

"You may say that now but really… you're too nice to say no to me, Juudaime. I know one day you'll find a girl worthy of you and you'll move on. And I'm okay with that. Really, I am. You're the Vongola Juudaime and I'm just… just a random guardian in this family… I'm not important."

"That's not true!" Tsuna exclaimed, not believing the words coming out of Gokudera's mouth. "You're my right-hand man, aren't you?"

Gokudera's eyes widened. "I… well…"

"What do I need to do to finally prove to you that I mean it when I say I love you back?" Tsuna asked desperately. He wrapped his arms around Gokudera's neck, staring seriously into his eyes. Gokudera stared back at him, unsure of what to say.

Then suddenly Tsuna leaned in and kissed him. Gokudera grunted in protest but Tsuna didn't listen. Gokudera couldn't believe it. They'd kissed plenty of times before but… Tsuna had never initiated it himself.

Tsuna blushed and felt embarrassed by his own bold actions but he didn't falter. He kissed Gokudera passionately, slipping his tongue into Gokudera's mouth and massaging Gokudera's tongue with his own. He poured all of his affection for Gokudera into the kiss. He had to prove to Gokudera that he wanted this every bit as much as his storm guardian did.

Tsuna pulled away, his face bright red. A line of spit briefly connected their mouths.

"Uh… J-Juudaime… you… I-I-I mean…" Gokudera's face was even redder. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Y-You're being really forward!"

"EHH… AH… HIIII… I-I'm just trying to show you how I r-really feel… I mean… I-I just… I really do have feelings for you," Tsuna stammered defensively. "I just… I don't like it when you say those things about yourself: that you're not worthy or that I'll move on to someone else eventually." Gokudera's eyes widened and they both looked at each other seriously. "A-All I want is you, Gokudera-kun." He hugged Gokudera tightly, burying his blushing face into Gokudera's shoulder.

"… I had no idea you felt this way, Juudaime." Gokudera murmured, wrapping his arms around Tsuna as well. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive my insolence for not realizing it sooner!"

"You really don't have to apologize so much," Tsuna said, pulling back from the hug. "It's really okay." Gokudera beamed at Tsuna, overcome with happiness that his beloved Juudaime cared for him so deeply.

"Juudaime…" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed Tsuna once again. Tsuna kissed back happily, his eyes slowly fluttering closed. However, before Tsuna could really enjoy the kiss, Gokudera pulled back, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Juudaime," he muttered, blushing.

"Stop saying sorry," Tsuna pouted. "I know it'll take some time but… it's okay to stop being so reserved. You say you want to kiss me; I'm telling you it's alright to. There's nothing to apologize for."

"You're right… f-forgive me!" Gokudera shouted out of habit before he could stop himself.

They were both silent. Gokudera hung his head in disbelief at what he'd just said. He really _did_ apologize too much!

Then Tsuna started to laugh loudly, breaking the silence. "You see what I mean!" Tsuna exclaimed with a chuckle.

Looking at Tsuna, Gokudera couldn't help but laugh too. "Am I always like that?" he asked, embarrassed.

Tsuna nodded and wrapped his arms around Gokudera's neck. "Yeah, you really do apologize a lot."

"Well… instead of saying sorry I guess… I should just say… I love you." Gokudera said, a blush tinting his cheeks as he looked away.

Tsuna grinned. "Don't worry, Gokudera," he said. "I-I love you too."


End file.
